Borrowed Time
by Nuriko-PerfectWorld
Summary: Chichiri finds out that Tamahome's family is in danger. He informs Miaka and the rest of the Suzaku seven and Tamahome, Miaka, Nuriko and Tasuki race to Tamamhome's village to beat their enemy there, Suboshi and save Tamahome's family, but it won't be th


Miaka bent over to lift a heavy metal box, and Tamahome could tell she was struggling. He clutched the edges of the other side of the box and bent down to put his face inches from her's with a gentle smile.  
  
Tamahome: Need some help? (he said lovingly)  
  
His face neared closer to hers, and before Miaka knew it, his eyes were focused down her shirt, (she was bending over) which was loose for some reason.  
  
A sweat drop appeared on Miaka's head, and BAM! *sound of bowling pins knocking over*... a disoriented Tamahome now lay in the corner of the ship after being thrown at some barrels like a bowling ball at bowling pins.  
  
Tasuki (pokes finger at Tamahome's forehead): See?! You got dumped, you got dumped!  
  
Tamahome: I...I DID NOT GET DUMPED!   
  
Tamahome snatched Tasuki off the ship floor and ran over to the edge and dangled him there.  
  
Tasuki: AAGGGH lemme go! Stop!   
  
Tamahome: Say I was dumped again and you're getting dumped into the water!  
  
Tasuki: Yeah, okay, okay, just lemme go!!!  
  
Tamahome turned around in an instant, held out both arms and just dropped Tasuki straight on his head.  
  
Hotohori turned away from his mirror and observed the situation and gave a slight smile while rolling his eyes.  
  
Hotohori: Uhh...Mitsukake?  
  
And in a flash, Mitsukake appeared and brought Tasuki back to health.   
  
Later...  
  
Tamahome: Is this the last of it?  
  
Nuriko: Just one more box.  
  
Miaka and her Seishi were all ready to set out to Hokkan to gain possession of the Shinzaho when they packed away the last box.  
  
Hotohori was just about to say his farewells to Miaka and the rest of the seishi when Chiriko noticed something.  
  
Chiriko: Chichiri's acting strangely... (he whispered to the rest while pointing with his thumb at Chichiri behind him)  
  
Chichiri sat in the corner of the ship and held two fingers to his forehead with a concentrated look on his face. A small sweat drop was barely visible on his forehead.  
  
Hotohori: Chichiri?   
  
Chichiri's head went up suddenly and he stared at the group with concern.   
  
Chichiri: I'm receiving a telepathic message that I am not supposed to be receiving. It is from Nakago.  
  
Tasuki (whispering to Nuriko): He must be serious.. he's not saying no da.  
  
Chichiri: His conversations are making way into my mind without his knowing.  
  
Miaka: Who - who is he talking to?  
  
Chichiri: He is not talking to Yui. It seems he is talking to one of the Seiryu Seishi, known as.. Suboshi. Right now all I hear is gibberish, so I must take effort to concentrate or it is hard to understand.   
  
Hotohori: Chichiri, please tell us what this Nakago is saying as he is saying it.  
  
Chichiri nodded and gave a small grunt and placed his fingers to his forehead. He began repeating what he heard Nakago saying.  
  
Chichiri: Amiboshi cannot come back, but you may avenge his death. Draw a card.   
  
The Suzaku Seishi looked at each other with confusion and waiting for Chichiri to continue.  
  
Tasuki: Well?!  
  
Chichiri (high pitched): Be patient, no da!  
  
A few seconds later...  
  
Chichiri (Nakago's words): Ah-ha... Tamahome. Just who I had in mind.  
  
Tamahome: What?   
  
Chichiri: I shall inform you of your task, Suboshi. Tamahome has a family of a father, two brothers, and two sisters. In order to avenge...   
  
A blue strike of lightening shot from the tips of Chichiri's fingers and zapped his forehead. He gave out a small shriek of pain but was alright.  
  
Chichiri (his own words): Nakago was aware of my intrusion and ended the telepathic message.   
  
Tamahome (serious with back facing everyone else): Nakago... (clenching fists) he's going send that SUBOSHI to kill my family!  
  
Tamahome stood there for a few seconds and turned around to face them.  
  
Tamahome: I am going to prevent this!   
  
He ran off the ramp and onto land, and after him came Nuriko and Tasuki.  
  
Nuriko: We're coming with you!  
  
Miaka got up and ran after them with concern filling her eyes.  
  
Hotohori: Miaka!  
  
A hand was placed on Hotohori's shoulder, who turned around to see Chichiri.  
  
Chichiri: It's ok, na no da.  
  
Hotohori: Can't you transport Tamahome to his village?  
  
Chichiri looked over at Tamahome, Nuriko, Tasuki and Miaka, who were now far away.  
  
Chichiri: There is no great need for that, na no da. At this rate, they will make it to the village before this Suboshi, no da.  
  
Hotohori (whispers with this head down): Miaka...  
  
A bit later, Tamahome, Miaka, Nuriko and Tasuki are halfway to the village, while Suboshi is taking a horse there and is much faster than Tamahome's group.  
  
Suboshi: A lake. Yes, I could use some water.  
  
Suboshi took twenty-five minutes to drink and rest up at the lake, and after that, he went right back on his horse and headed for Tamahome's village.  
  
Tamahome and the rest were almost there.   
  
Miaka: I could use a rice ball right now... *drools*  
  
Tasuki: (wacks Miaka in the head with his halisen) This is no time to be thinking about food!  
  
Nuriko: And surely no time to be abusing people! Come on!  
  
Tamahome: Alright, almost there. Once we arrive, we just have to bring my family back to the ship...  
  
Miaka: Back to the ship?  
  
Nuriko: I'm sure Hotohori-sama would allow it... (gets mushy)  
  
Tasuki: (wacks Nuriko with halisen)  
  
Nuriko: EEK... *_* You just can't do that enough, can you?  
  
Tamahome: We're here!  
  
A look of horror was on Tamahome's face when he saw a horse outside of the house. He dashed inside.  
  
Miaka: Tamahome!  
  
They all ran in after him. What they saw was Chuei holding a butcher's knife toward a young man identical to Amiboshi. Behind Chuei were Shunkei, Gyokuran and Yuiren panicking. Tamahome's father is in the corner unconscious.  
  
Tamahome's siblings: Big brother! Big brother!  
  
Tamahome: Are you Suboshi?!  
  
Suboshi: Ah... you're Tamahome.  
  
Tamahome: I asked if you are Suboshi!  
  
Suboshi (nods): Yes... but just how do you know? *shrugs* Oh, it matters not. Just don't get in my way.   
  
Suboshi held up his ryuuseisui as an evil expression formed on his face.  
  
In a series of flashes, Tamahome was seen performing his martial arts on Suboshi, leaving him in agony on the floor.  
  
Suboshi: W- what the? ...I said - (gets up quickly) DON'T GET IN MY WAY!!!  
  
Tamahome's symbol blazed.  
  
As Suboshi was getting up, Tamahome stood with his arms crossed and shot one leg up to kick Suboshi across the room.  
  
Suboshi: Ow ow ow... WHY YOU!   
  
Suboshi picked up his ryuuseisui and whipped it at Tamahome numerous times.   
  
Miaka: TAMAHOME!  
  
Miaka ran towards him, and Nuriko ran after her and caught her.  
  
Nuriko: Miaka, stay back.  
  
Tamahome: I... I (falling forward in pain) won't (falls further)...  
  
Blood trickled out of countless cuts in Tamahome and formed in puddles below him.  
  
Miaka: Tama...home... (reaches hand out)  
  
Tamahome's siblings: Big brother! (crying)  
  
Tamahome: (lifts head up quickly) I WON'T LET YOU KILL MY FAMILY! (symbol blazed brighter)  
  
Suboshi: Huh? (shrugged it off and continued fighting)  
  
Tamahome snatched the ryuuseisui and threw it back at Suboshi, cutting off part of his hand. Blood dripped down this arm and down his sleeve.  
  
Suboshi stared at his hand, leaving him off guard and vulnerable to attack.   
  
Tamahome came in for an attack. Suboshi looked up, fearfully, just a fraction of a second before. Suboshi's head flung back and he spit up blood.  
  
Miaka clung to Nuriko in fear and Nuriko comforted.  
  
Nuriko: Tamahome has the advantage... (he said with a tone of hope)  
  
Tasuki: ...for now.  
  
Tamahome kicked Suboshi in the stomach repeatedly, leaving Suboshi coughing up blood. He stopped and watched his victim.  
  
Tamahome: Have second thoughts yet?  
  
Tamahome's siblings were scared to see a side of Tamahome they have never seen. As for Miaka, she had seen him fight plenty of times, but never this viciously.   
  
Suboshi took out a flute and began to play the menacing song that almost killed everyone at the summoning of Suzaku. He held it awkwardly, due to his severed hand.  
  
Tamahome: My...head.  
  
Tasuki: Not...this again...  
  
This continued to the point where they almost couldn't put up with it anymore. Tamahome's siblings and father, now all awake, were on the verge of dying.   
  
Suboshi took the flute away from his mouth.  
  
Suboshi: You killed my brother! I will avenge his death by killing all of you! (Suboshi began to raise the flute to his mouth)  
  
Miaka: No!!! You don't understand! It was an accident! He -  
  
Voice: Slipped, yes.  
  
Everyone looked at the door to see Amiboshi leaning his hand on the wall with a smirk.  
  
Amiboshi: Suboshi, let's leave.  
  
Suboshi: BROTHER!  
  
Suboshi ran to Amiboshi with a big smile on his face and hugged him with laughter.   
  
Miaka, Tamahome, Tasuki and Nuriko looked at the scene in wonderment.   
  
Miaka: Amiboshi!?  
  
The twins looked at them, Suboshi with a glare, and Amiboshi with a slight smile. Amiboshi tore off a piece of his clothing and wrapped it around Suboshi's hand. They turned around and walked away with their arms around each other's shoulders.   
  
Tamahome ran to his family, all exhausted from Suboshi's life energy from the flute.  
  
Back at the ship, Hotohori prayed for Miaka.   
  
Chichiri: I sense something. (Chichiri concentrated) Someone back there needs healing.  
  
Chichiri: Mitsukake, I will transport us to Tamahome's village, na no da.  
  
Hotohori felt relieved and smiled at Chichiri and Mitsukake.   
  
Later...  
  
Everyone was back at the ship, including Tamahome's family, all well. They said goodbye to Hotohori, and set out to face whatever evil they needed to conquer next. 


End file.
